


I Can See the Future in your Eyes

by Potbrownies



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, lexark, qtwd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potbrownies/pseuds/Potbrownies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyza Lex has visions of the future, when she meets people from her future life, what happens when she's on the look for her soul mate in the middle of the apocalypse, holding onto hope to find her.</p><p>This is the first fanfiction I've ever written sorry if it's shit! XD</p><p>Also in all the Lexark fics I've read it makes no sense that Clarke and Lexa came before Elyza and Alicia, since FTWD is a modern setting and The 100 is in the future. So this idea just popped into my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I awoke without any bearings.

Elyza was 11 when she had her first vision. Her and her parents had decided to go to New York for spring break, and being the badass child that she was, she stole some dudes Swiss Army knife, in her defense that guy was a total dickhead. She managed to keep it a secret from her parents, until she cut herself, one long slice down her index finger. 

It was clear that she needed stitches so her parents took her to the hospital, and that's when she met Dr. Paige Abigail. The doctor stitched her up, 6 stitches ran down her finger. She didn't have a vision until that night though. There was a girl who looked exactly like her, she was in a room with the same doctor who had stitched Elyza's finger. 

********

“But mommy, I don’t wanna go to bed, I wanna play with Wells!” Exclaimed Clarke, she knew it was well past her bedtime when she decided to stay up and play chess with Wells. But she couldn't help it, she was finally getting better than him.   
“How about this? If you go to sleep now, you can play with Wells in the morning.” Abby tried to explain “But mommy-“ Abby cut off her daughter before she could finish her sentence. “No ‘buts’ honey, you should sleep now.” And with that Abby placed a kiss on her daughters forehead and left the room without another word.

********

Elyza awoke completely confused, so she decided to discuss the matter with her mother. She explained the dream and her mother told her that it was impossible, because she was her mother. From that day on Elyza decided to keep her dreams to herself. She would have a vision every night, at first it was just her – well a girl named Clarke – and Abby, Clarke’s mother. That was until she met more people in her real life. It was rare for her to meet someone and have them pop up in her dreams, but she realized they always came in her dreams as other people.

As she got older she came to the conclusion, that her dreams, were visions of the future. Elyza was always a superstitious child, so it was clear that she believed in reincarnation. She believes Clarke is a reincarnation of herself, and when she meets people in this life that she will know in her future life, she starts having visions of them in her dreams.

So far she's met Abby and Jake, Clarke’s parents, Finn, Raven, Lincoln, Octavia, and Bellamy. It turns out that Mary (Octavia) and Bobby (Bellamy) are siblings in this life as well. But after Elyza’s parents died in a horrific car crash, she never stuck around with any of them. She kept moving in hopes to find her soulmate. At this point she had no clue who her soul mate was, at first she thought it was Tomas (Finn) but that theory didn't last long, since she realized she was gayer than Richard Simmons riding a unicorn in rainbow coloured tights.

She knew her soulmate was out there, she refused to believe they didn't exist, after all Rick and Mary (Lincoln and Octavia) are together in this life along with the future life. Also how could it be possible that your soul could reincarnate but you couldn't have a soulmate, it took out all the fun. 

She decide that her soulmate probably wasn't on the Ark with Clarke, and was probably on the ground. Since the zombie apocalypse started she started having more intense dreams. She knew Clarke lived in space, and she was a prisoner of the Ark and all that crap, but she grew attached to the people in the other life. So when the events in Clarkes life starting getting more serious it would also affect Elyza. 

The other night she had a dream, Lincoln was telling her about a commander, said commanders name was 'Lexa' when Lincoln told Clarke about Lexa, Elyza abruptly awoke in a strangers home on the couch, with tears filling her eyes and her heart beating at a mile a minute. From that moment on she knew her soulmate - well Clarke's soulmate - was someone named Lexa, the commander of the 12 clans. Now she just had to find out who 'Lexa' was in this life. 

With that Elyza knew sleep wouldn't take her anytime soon, so she got up and left without a second though. Machete in place on her leg strap and shotgun slung behind her back. She revved her bike not caring whether she attracted walkers at this time of the night, and took off


	2. I Found a Piece of Myself in you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza gets distracted and crashes her bike, Alicia finds her passed out on the street.

5:30 am

Elyza was speeding through the streets of LA, when a figure sitting atop a building caught her eye, she saw a girl watching the sunrise with a baseball bat on her lap. Elyza's eyes lingered on the girl for too long, trying to figure out the sense of familiarity she was feeling. Before she knew it she lost control of her bike and was headed straight for a streetlight. "Oh fuck!!" She screamed before her back collided with the pavement, and everything blacked out.

********

_Clarke was being led by four grounders to a tent, where she would be facing the commander. Outside the tent she came to a stop in front of a tall bearded man "If you so much as look at her in the wrong way, I will slit your throat" he threatened. Clarke visibly gulped, but was determined no to let the fear show on her face in front of the commander._

_She entered the tent and there she saw the commander, fiddling with a blade sitting on a throne made of tree branches. "You're the one who burnt 300 of my warriors alive" It was more of an observation than a question._

_"You're the one who sent them there to kill us" Clarke replied, not arguing but stating a fact. With that the commander set the tip of her blade on the armrest of her throne, and looked up at Clarke._

_The first thing Clarke noticed were the colour of her eyes, they were truly beautiful even behind all that war paint. They were piercing green, literally, Clarke felt as if holes were being pierced through her under the intense gaze of the commander._

_"Do you have an answer for me Clarke of the Sky People?"_

_"I've come to make you an offer"_

_"This is not a negotiation"_

_"teik ai frag em op en ge disha odon kom"_

_The commander silenced Indra with the wave of her hand._

_"I can help you beat the mountain men" Clarke explained._

_That's what got Lexa interested._

_"Go on"_

_As Clarke explained her eyes never left the eyes of the commander, she felt as if she could get lost in them. Even with the fiery glare within them._

_********_

As soon as Elyza woke up she groaned in pain. Her head felt as if it was about to explode. Within seconds someone was by her side. And looking into the eyes of that someone, Elyza saw the same exact eyes she had seen in her vision while she blacked out, only this time they were softer, and showed nothing but care and fear. 

"Are you okay?!" The girl practically screamed.

"Lexa?" Elyza knew better than that, but she was in a daze after being passed out. 

"You were riding your motorbike and then you crashed in to a streetlight and fell on your back, I didn't know what to do, so I just brought you in here, do you have somewhere to be, someone to call? Or do you just want to stay here and rest for a bit-" 

"Calm down sweet cheeks, I'm alright" Elyza who was now back to her senses said with a chuckle. 

"I'm Elyza, Elyza Lex" she stuck her hand out for the brunette to shake. 

"Alicia Clark" the brunette said with a raised eyebrow. Looking Elyza in the eyes for the second time, only this time Elyza's head was flooded with visions, she now knew everything about Clarke's life, had all her memories, whether they were with Lexa or not, she knew everything that would happen in her future life. 

Elyza gasped with the sudden knowledge filling her head, which worried Alicia. "What the hell, I thought you were okay, what the fuck happened, are you alright?!" She blurted out. 

"Yeah, fine. I just got mesmerized by your beauty" the blonde replied with a wink.

Alicia just rolled her eyes and said, "Where I'm from when someone saves your life, we usually say thank you"

Elyza was taken aback by the statement but still managed to say "I'll thank you when you give me some water" trying to out-sass the girl, who was by far the sassiest girl Elyza has ever met.  __ _She's nothing like_ Lexa. Elyza thought.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teik ai frag em op en ge disha odon kom : Let me kill her and get this over with.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this second chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> How was that?! Was it good, bad extremely shit. Please leave comments. I have no fucking clue what I'm doing honestly!!


End file.
